Articulated mats are used for offshore coastal and marine applications where separation, stabilization, protection and scour prevention is needed for pipelines and other installations submerged, partially submerged, or where shoreline, stream and river erosion protection is needed. These mats are particularly useful in areas where considerable hydrodynamic forces are generated currents and waves. Traditionally, seabed pipelines were covered with these types of mats for protection and stabilization of the pipeline however it is novel to consider hanging these mats for coastal restoration. Examples of articulated mats, their components, and their uses are given in European patent specification 0152232, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,876,628; 2,674,856; 4,370,075; 4,357,928; 4,417,828; 5,052,859; and 5,193,937.
Concrete is the preferred material in these mats because of its high tensile and compressive strength and its almost endless resistance to the action of natural types of water, including slowing water velocity. Unfortunately, concrete is hard and heavy. To help prevent erosion, hanging a concrete mat can be used to retard wave action associated with high tides, high wave action, tide surges and the like. The present invention is directed to hanging the mat between pilings or support structures, such that the mat can easily move with the tidal flows and wave action, yet provide resistance to erosion while simultaneously providing give and take with the water velocity.
There is a need in the art for dissipating wave energy, preventing erosion and restoring coastlines without being on the shoreline or on the embankment. In the instant invention, water can flow through the hanging mat which reduces the amount of force exerted against the mat. The mat elements are cast onto a rope so they cannot slide down the rope during use. Since the elements will not slide, the mat can be vertically hung. Also in the present invention, some elements can be removed to allow more water flow past them at yet, the entire mat will remain intact.
The present invention is related to dampening and flow diversion of water using a mat structure during high tides, high wave action and tide surges, without adding substantial weight to the bank. The present invention is particularly designed to dampen the wave action caused by barge and boat wakes. The improvement of the present invention relates to hanging the mats, while permitting one end of the mat to rest in the water and freely move back and forth with tidal currents or related water flows.